Samehada
by Just A Starving Writer
Summary: Everyone is allowed a change of mind - even sentient swords. Sakura. Kisame. Samehada. Drabblesque series.
1. Part 1

**Samehada  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Standard disclaimer applies.  
**_Author's Plea:_** An idea that wouldn't leave me alone. The plot bunny has been posted on my lj for forever, and I just couldn't stand it any longer. I actually do unfortunately have a few more drabble-ish things that threaten to form a plot for this idea if anyone is interested in me furthering this, but for now, I'll leave it at this. Enjoy if you can.

* * *

It was just a sword. A big sharp object with the sole purpose of causing injury.

Yes, it was a big sword – bigger than her even. Yes, it was a unique sword – intended for shaving instead of stabbing or slicing. Yes, it was a special sword – it was able to absorb chakra.

But it was still just a sword.

However, judging by the expressions on the paused shinobi spread out around her, she was the only one who was under the impression that Samehada was just a sword.

"But…" TenTen gasped.

"Sakura-chan…" Lee whispered.

"Sakura's Springtime of Youth gives her great power!" Gai triumphed.

And Sakura could only push more chakra into her arms just so she could keep the damn sword upright. It was just a sword but it was a _heavy_ sword at that.

"This is awkward," she mumbled idly as she rested the sword's tip on its former owner's shoulder. The move was intended more as relief for strained biceps than as a threat of injury.

"Just wait until it starts talking to you," the missing Kiri-nin said with a smirk.

* * *


	2. Part 2

**Samehada  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Standard disclaimer applies.  
**_Author's Plea:_** I've had these drabbles sitting on my jump drive forever. Decided I might as well post them... Maybe picking up this drabble series will inspire my muse? Maybe... Enjoy if you can.

* * *

**_Part 2._**

The Akatsuki members had managed to flee without seeming the least bit cowardly. She wondered what their secret was; whenever she tried to mimic Uchiha Itachi's nonchalant "We're done here" it never sounded quite as good.

Still, she couldn't say she blamed them for leaving. Once she'd gained possession of Kisame's sword, the entire balance of the battle had shifted. The Akatsuki as a whole and the Uchiha-Hoshigaki cell in specific weren't interested in a pyrrhic victory especially when the entire encounter was unplanned and without particular purpose.

However, the Akatsuki hadn't just left; they'd left the damn sword as well. It wasn't right for them to abandon such an apparently powerful weapon to their enemy, but the blue toned nin had merely grinned wryly and wished her luck before taking his leave.

Luck… the bastard had probably been glad to get rid of the damned sword. It was ridiculously heavy, difficult to carry, and –most importantly—taller than her. While she'd never really given a thought to her height, the sword stood a good seven inches over her head and made her look childish.

If she hadn't been persuaded to take it back to Konoha for inspection and possible duplication (_at a more manageable level, of course_), she would have thrown it far away and been done with the damned thing.

She'd tried to pass it off to the other members of her impromptu crew, but they looked at the hilt warily and refused. She knew they had more experience fighting the former Kiri-nin, but they weren't ready to speak about it.

The queasy feeling in her stomach told her she probably would regret knowing once she did discover the sword's history.


	3. Part 3

**Samehada  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Standard disclaimer applies.  
**_Author's Plea:_** I've had these drabbles sitting on my jump drive forever. Decided I might as well post them... Maybe picking up this drabble series will inspire my muse? Maybe... Enjoy if you can.

* * *

**_Part 3._**

"This is… interesting."

As the first words spoken once they'd arrived at the Hokage's office for their debriefing, they were rather fitting.

Sakura could only struggle to get the sword off her back. No one had had a sheath or strap big enough so they'd had to improvise. The assorted straps holding the sword in position on her back weren't about to go quietly.

"How exactly did this happen?" the Hokage continued.

"How do you think it happened?" Sakura said with annoyance. She didn't usually speak to her shishou with such a tone, but she was tired and off balance and she couldn't get the damn sword off her back. "Gai, Neji, and Lee were fighting Itachi, TenTen and I were fighting Kisame. I managed to disarm him and then everyone stopped, stared, and the enemy fled."

"Now," Sakura continued, "could someone please help me get this damn thing off?"

Neji, Byakugan activated, stepped forward and severed the make-do holding straps with a kunai but stepped back and allowed the sword to fall to the floor. The heavy weapon caused a loud thump, and Sakura lifted a brow lightly when she noticed it'd also torn the decorative rug it'd landed on.

Tsunade approached and examined the sword, but even she refused to touch it. With a growl of irritation, Sakura stomped her way over to a side chair and threw herself into it with a huff.

"It's a sword. If you discount the fact that it's unwieldy and really heavy, it's a rather nice sword, but it's still a sword. Why won't anyone touch it? Why is this all so impressive?"

She was tired of silence and wary looks, and she wanted an explanation. With fire in her eyes, she demanded that someone speak.

"Samehada isn't just a sword, Sakura. Hoshigaki once said it was a demon sword. He's made several statements to the effect that the sword is, in a way, cognizant. Furthermore, Gai and his team can vouch for the truth that the sword only 'allowed' Hoshigaki to use it."

"That's ridiculous. He's probably just rigged it with chakra strings and seals."

"Perhaps. Further examination might prove just that. However, I think Neji has probably noticed that Samehada has its own unique chakra signature. I think it is safe to say that as of right now, the only people we know who can touch Samehada without sustaining injury are Hoshigaki Kisame and you."


	4. Part 4

**Samehada  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Standard disclaimer applies.  
**_Author's Plea:_** I've had these drabbles sitting on my jump drive forever. Decided I might as well post them... Maybe picking up this drabble series will inspire my muse? Maybe... Enjoy if you can.

* * *

**_Part 4._**

The blankets were in a twisted heap at the end of her futon. Her pillow had been rotated enough so that there was no cool side. Her alarm clock glared at her, the angry red numbers yelling at her to get some sleep.

But it just wasn't going to happen. Sleep would not come.

Ever since being informed of her unique new status as a holder of Samehada, she'd been plagued with terrible insomnia. Tired was long gone; exhausted had recently departed; after a week without a wink of sleep, Sakura was now bone weary.

It wasn't as if she wasn't trying either. She did all her usual routines. She'd tried all the usual tricks.

But every time she closed her eyes, that sword was there, staring at her.

That she believed an inanimate object without eyes could stare was just further proof that she really needed sleep.

"Try me out…" the sword whispered.

"I don't like being locked up…" it said solemnly.

"Take me out… and KILL!"

And she would be out of her bed before her eyes were even open.


	5. Part 5

**Samehada  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Standard disclaimer applies.  
**_Author's Plea:_** I've had these drabbles sitting on my jump drive forever. Decided I might as well post them... Maybe picking up this drabble series will inspire my muse? Maybe... Enjoy if you can.

* * *

**_Part 5._**

After two sleepless weeks, she requested to visit the sword. The technicians researching it were more than happy to allow her request. They were particularly hopeful to see how the sword reacted in the presence of someone it actually liked.

Her first reaction to seeing the sword that was tormenting her was shock.

"It's… it shrunk," she said numbly, staring at the significantly smaller weapon. It looked like it would just fit her frame – perfectly sized for her.

"Yes," the lead technician explained with a measure of awe. "About a day after we received Samehada it underwent a transformation of sorts. It is now approximately 64 centimeters shorter." He looked over her then, seeming to take her proportion into account before smiling benevolently. "We were hoping you could confirm some of our theories."

She only nodded idly while approaching the sword. It almost hummed with contentment as she reached her fingers forward to trace the hilt.

The sword seemed to exude happiness at her touch.

With a sigh, she wrapped her hand around the handle, lifting it carefully. Though still hefty, the weight was now much more manageable for someone of her stature.

"It's lighter, too," she commented without drawing her gaze away.

The technicians excitedly wrote down observations while she switched the sword between her two hands, adjusting her grip and feeling how it preferred to be held.

"I think… I need to practice," she mumbled before turning a too-wide smile to the technician in charge. "Care to take this outside?"


	6. Part 6

**Samehada  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Standard disclaimer applies.  
**_Author's Plea:_** Hey, look, I got bored! The writing bug is biting a bit lately, so of course I've put my efforts here instead of anywhere useful... Enjoy if you can.

* * *

**_Part 6._**

Yamada Taro was not much of a doctor, but he could spot sleep deprivation in his test subject easily enough. He also wasn't much a ninja, only obtaining the rank of chuunin before ending up in the weapons manufacturing lab, but he could see a distinct lack of sword skill when it was this obvious. Despite being chosen by the sword, the pink-haired kunoichi was not a swordswoman.

"Haruno-san… perhaps there is… someone… who can guide you in discovering the technique to use this weapon?" he said tentatively. There were stories floating around the village regarding the young woman's temper. Horrible, terrible stories. He didn't really feel tempted to test those rumors while she was armed.

"Not really… I can't think of anyone in the village who specializes in really big swords."

She didn't sound angry, so he tried again.

"Ah…well, I might know someone… my friend in ANBU is a gifted swordsman… he might be willing to give you some general tips…"

She turned toward him with an abundant measure of glee on her features. It didn't escape his notice that she was clutching the sword with both hands, holding it in an almost maternal manner. For someone who claimed to hate the weapon, she rather looked like she couldn't stand to be parted from it.

He gulped and almost regretted ever speaking.


	7. Part 7

**Samehada  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Standard disclaimer applies.  
**_Author's Plea:_** And more! I promise - at some point, Kisame will return. Eventually. Maybe. Enjoy if you can.

* * *

**_Part 7._**

She might not have had any skill when she had started, but Sakura had improved by leaps and bounds within the space of a month. She was already regularly winning mock battles against ANBU sword masters, and it was becoming more difficult to not seriously maim her opponents. Samehada seemed to cause injury even when she tried specifically to prevent it.

To almost no one's surprise, her skill with a regular blade had also improved, but not at the same frightening rate.

The weapons technicians made sure one of them was on hand anytime the kunoichi felt the urge to test her new weapon, which was with increasing frequency. They jotted down every technique, every move, every success, every failure. They documented her increasing skill, and took notes on her cheery mood as she nearly decapitated her friendly opponents.

Whenever she returned the sword to its holding cell at the end of a session, she would pat the handle fondly and seem reluctant to leave it.

Each longing gaze was recorded into the file as the technicians drooled over the results.


	8. Part 8

**Samehada  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Standard disclaimer applies.  
**_Author's Plea:_** Meh. Enjoy if you can.

* * *

**_Part 8._**

The first time she took a mission outside the village, she returned nearly in pieces. The sword apparently hadn't appreciated being left behind and had tormented her mind nonstop. The distraction had been costly.

The next time she took a mission outside of the village, she was fiercely determined to ignore its pleading call. This extreme determination resulted in the weapons lab technicians finding her asleep outside their office a full three days before she was scheduled to be finished. She only woke up when they removed the seals that protected them from Samehada's hunger.

The third time Sakura left the village, the Hokage received numerous complaints from traveling merchants that a pink-haired girl with a creepy smile had left a trail of bloody thieves behind. Though they appreciated the improved safety, the civilians all felt a bit mentally scarred from the experience.

The fourth time she left, Samehada was strapped tightly to her back.


End file.
